Onderon
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Inner Rim | sector = Japrael Sector | stelsel = Onderon System / Japrael System | zonnen = Prael | manen = 4 | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = 405 dagen | rotatietijd = 28 uur | klasse = | diameter = 15,190 kilometer | atmosfeer = | klimaat = | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Jungles Velden bergen | water = | bezienswaardig = Iziz Shatoon Monastery | inheemse = Boma Cannok Zakkeg | gemigreerde = Mensen / Onderonians (92%) | taal = Basic | inwoners = 4 miljoen | hoofdstad = Iziz | munt = | staatsvorm = Monarchie | affiliatie=Galactic Republic CIS }} 250px|thumb|De verbannen misdadigers temmen de gevaarlijke dieren van Onderon 250px|thumb|De omwalde stad Iziz Onderon was een planeet in de Inner Rim die in de Old Republic een belangrijke rol speelde. De Naddist Uprising in 3.998 BBY was een soort van proloog op de Great Sith War. Tijdens de Clone Wars ontstond er een opstand op Onderon na een staatsgreep van Sanjay Rash, een CIS-gezinde koning. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Onderon lag op de Lesser Lantillian Route in de Inner Rim, niet zo ver van de grens met de Expansion Region en in de buurt van Ambria. Onderon was de tweede planeet in het stelsel en telde vier manen, waaronder de illustere maan Dxun. Onderon maakte deel uit van de Stenness Node. Onderon was een wilde wereld die werd bewoond door talloze wilde en gevaarlijke diersoorten. Wanneer men dit niet wist, zou men denken dat Onderon een paradijs was, afgaand op de rijkdom aan flora op de planeet. De gevaarlijke diersoorten van Onderon kwamen ook voor op Dxun aangezien de maan tijdens de zomer zo dicht bij Onderon kwam dat de beide atmosferen elkaar overlapten. Van op de Demon Moon kwamen gevaarlijke dieren als de Boma, Cannok, Zakkeg, Skreev en de Drexl. Samenleving De monarchie van Onderon weigerde jarenlang om lid te worden van de Galactic Republic, totdat een probleem de kop opstak met de Beast-Riders. De gigantische ommuurde stad Iziz was de enige en grootste stad op Onderon. De oppervlakte van de stad was tijdens de Galactic Civil War bijna even groot als die van een continent. Het aantal gevaarlijke diersoorten werden na verloop van tijd ingeperkt door overbejaging en een uitbraak van Mange. Hierdoor was het veiliger om zich buiten de stadswallen te begeven naar de open velden. Op de velden hadden de Unifras een reeks schrijnen opgericht die bezoekers lokten. Pelgrims werden echter nog steeds gewaarschuwd om de boomgrens niet te overschrijden vanwege het potentiële gevaar in de jungles. Onderon exporteerde weinig goederen van belang. Hoogtechnologische producten werden wel ingevoerd. Geschiedenis Wie als Core Worlder een blik kreeg op Onderon en de omwalde stad Iziz, zou meteen genoeg bewijsmateriaal vezamelen om Onderon een barbaarse wereld te noemen. Ergens tussen 5.200 BBY en 4.600 BBY koloniseerden Mensen Onderon aan boord van een onbekend schip. De monsters die zich in de jungles schuilhielden, werden talrijker en talrijker. Elke maal wanneer Dxun en Onderon elkaar passeerden, emigreerden diersoorten van de planeet naar de maan en omgekeerd. De dieren konden niet snel genoeg worden gedood en om te overleven, spanden alle kolonisten samen in een nederzetting die na verloop van eeuwen zou uitgroeien tot de massieve omwalde stad Iziz. In 4.400 BBY kwam de Sith discipel Freedon Nadd naar Onderon om zichzelf als koning uit te roepen. Hierdoor stroomde de Dark Side doorheen de erfgenamen van Nadd en in het koningshuis van Onderon. Na verloop van tijd werden misdadigers in de jungles gedropt, waar hen een vreselijk lot wachtte. Maar de misdadigers slaagden er na verloop van tijd in om de gevaarlijke diersoorten te temmen. Hun afstammelingen werden de verstoten Beast-Riders, die een eigen samenleving stichtten in de jungles van Onderon. De Beast Wars woedden tussen 4.350 BBY tot 4.000 BBY. Een van de afstammelingen was King Ommin. Na zijn overlijden nam Queen Amanoa de macht in handen. In 4.002 BBY vroeg Onderon het lidmaatschap aan van de Republic en werd Jedi Master Arca Jeth de Jedi Watchman van het stelsel. Zijn Padawans Ulic Qel-Droma, Cay Qel-Droma en Tott Doneeta moesten naar Onderon trekken toen Princess Galia ontvoerd bleek te zijn door de Beast-Riders. Maar Ulic, Cay en Tot ontdekten dat er veel meer gaande was. Galia bleek niet ontvoerd te zijn, maar stond op het punt te trouwen met Oron Kira, de leider van de Beast-Riders. Galia had genoeg van de Dark Side-macht van haar moeder en haar voorouders. De Jedi konden uiteindelijk met hulp van de Beast-Riders de ban van de Dark Side doorbreken. Maar in 3.998 BBY brak de Naddist Uprising los, waarin de Naddists Galia probeerden omver te werpen en de geest van Freedon Nadd op Dxun probeerden te bevrijden. King Ommin en Warb Null sneuvelden in de strijd en de Jedi waren uiteindelijk opnieuw de overwinnaars van de strijd. De graftombes van Nadd, Ommin en Amanoa werden bewaakt door Dxun Beasts en de Force. De geest van Freedon Nadd was echter niet bewaard in de tombe. Zo hielp Nadd Satal Keto, Aleema Keto en Exar Kun in hun queeste naar macht en de Dark Side. Aleema en Kun waren twee hoofdrolspelers in de Great Sith War. Tijdens de Sith War vielen de Mandalorians Onderon aan en vijftig jaar later, tijdens de Sith Civil War, had Onderon te lijden onder de strijd tussen de krijgers, loyaal aan Queen Talia Kira en de krijgers die trouw waren aan General Vaklu. De krijgers van Vaklu blokkeerden Onderon, waardoor elk contact met de Republic verdween. Vaklu sloot zich uiteindelijk aan bij Darth Nihilus en de Sith. Hij hoopte om de monarchie omver te werpen en om de oude Dark Side heerschappij over Onderon weer te laten keren. De komst van Meetra Surik aan de zijde van Talia Kira, deed het tij keren. Na die bloederige burgeroorlog begon Queen Talia Kira met de heropbouw van Onderon. Na de conflicten uit de Old Republic keerde langzaam de vrede en rust weer op Onderon. De gevaarlijke diersoorten stierven langzaam uit, of verminderden in elk geval in aantal. Mina Bonteri en Lux Bonteri werden geboren op Onderon. Tijdens de Clone Wars, toen de eeuwenoude oorlogen stilaan tot het verleden behoorden van Onderon, bevond de planeet zich in Republic territorium. King Ramsis Dendup slaagde erin om de Clone Wars buiten Onderon te houden, maar King Sanjay Rash usurpeerde de troon en zette Dendup buitenspel. Rash haalde de CIS naar Onderon en tegen die coup ontstond een rebellenbeweging onder leiding van Steela Gerrera en haar broer Saw Gerrera. Ook Lux Bonteri, de zoon van de vermoorde Senator Bonteri, schaarde zich bij die opstand. De Jedi vaardigden een team af dat de opstandelingen kwam opleiden in hun strijd tegen de Battle Droids. Rebel Alliance Officier, Tigran Jamiro, was afkomstig van Onderon. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War werd Jyrenne Base, een basis van het Empire, in 2 ABY vernietigd door de Rebel Alliance op Onderon. Die vernietiging bemoeilijkte de bevoorrading van de schepen en legers in de Sector. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **A War on Two Fronts **Front Runners **The Soft War **Tipping Points Bron *Tales of the Jedi *The Freedon Nadd Uprising *Tales of the Jedi Companion *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Essential Atlas – Grid *The Essential Guide to Warfare *Lux Bonteri op de Encyclopedia *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Adventure Journal 10 category:Inner Rim category:Onderon category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire